PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT Thereisastrongneedforinstrumentationoptimizedforstudyingcatalyticreactionsundervariouspressurized atmospheresincluding(butnotlimitedto)air,hydrogen,carbonmonoxide,carbondioxide,andsulfurdioxide. Ideally, the system should be able to take reaction aliquots without disrupting a pressurized atmosphere. The Freeslate Jr. robotic platform configured with an OSR module (Unchained Labs) is uniquely capable of addressingtheseneeds.TheOSRmoduleallowseightparallelreactionstoberunwithindependenttemperature andpressurecontrol.Itdiffersfromotherparallelpressurereactorswithsimilarspecificationsinthatitcantake reactionaliquotswithoutdisruptingthereactionatmosphere.Thisallowsmuchfasterreactionoptimizationand kineticsstudiessincedisruptingthepressurizedenvironmentoftendeactivatesthecatalyst;?withouttheFreeslate Jr.withOSRitoftenisnecessarytosetupaseparatereactionforeachtimepoint.Thisnotonlywastesalotof timeascomparedwithobtainingreactionaliquotsfrommultipletimepointsinasinglepass,butalsowastesalot ofpreciousmaterials(e.g.,reactantsandcustomligands). The experiments supported by the proposed instrument will allow much more rapid development of organic reactions that are broadly useful in medicinal chemistry, process chemistry, and chemical biology. These reactions include fragment couplings, functional group installation, and isotopic labeling reactions. These reactions are likely to find immediate applications in the pharmaceutical sector in all stages of drug discovery anddevelopment.